Ángel
by kurenaix1
Summary: Aveces cuando las cosas van mal siempre hay alguien que nos cuida, un ángel. el amor mas sincero es que no es egoísta MuraAka


_**Ángel.**_

Las cosas no siempre van bien, nuestra existencia está siempre llena de matices, pero muchas personas tienen a un ser que los cuida de todo mal, no siempre los ángeles viven en el cielo.

Él tuvo un ángel, en el tiempo en el que apenas sabía cómo sonreír ese ángel se lo enseñó.

En la época de sus 13 años conoció el amor, lo encontró en él, un chico alto, muy alto, de mirada inocente e infantil que tragaba dulces todo el día.

Se hicieron novios, Akashi amaba su forma de ser, lo simple y fácil que parecía la vida para él, sentía que a su lado podía ser libre, sin las horribles responsabilidades que le imponía su apellido.

— ¡Aka-chin mira! Vamos a ver como nadan los patos. — Algo tan simple, pero que para Akashi era lo más hermoso, cada cosa que hacían juntos era bello, mirar las nubes en primavera, jugar con nieve en invierno, hacer burbujas de jabón, tomarse de las manos y correr, cuando lo abrazaba, cuando lo besaba, cuando sentía el calor de su cuerpo, su aliento, su sabor dulce, sus palabras inocentes.

En ese tiempo Akashi conoció la felicidad en cosas simples, él, que había vivido rodeado de suntuosidades, aprendió que los lujos no hacen la felicidad, que una sonrisa del ser amado es más valiosa que cualquier bien material, que la vida puede ser buena y mejor tan solo con una palabra bonita, todo eso se lo enseñó su ángel.

El tiempo pasó entre felicidad, ternura y muchas emociones, conoció el verdadero amor y se entregó a él, se hicieron uno, se amaron como se ama cuando se es más maduro, cuando la inocencia se termina y las hormonas actúan, de forma carnal y pasional, fue doloroso, pero a la vez bello, atesoró cada encuentro.

El tiempo transcurrió hasta la graduación, Akashi cambió, y no era sólo por su mirada que se había vuelto bicolor, no, definitivamente había algo más, ya no bastaban los pequeños gestos ni los detalles, él era demasiado bueno, incluso para su ángel, era absoluto, nunca se equivocaba, y ahí fue cuando su linda relación acabó.

Se separaron.

Seijuro en Kioto, Atsushi en Akita, lejos, muy lejos el uno del otro, donde las sonrisas y las hermosas palabras no podían alcanzarlos.

Y fue entonces que se encontró de nuevo con la amargura de la soledad, y se dio cuenta que estuvo equivocado, él no era tan perfecto ni absoluto y perdió a su ángel, por fin se enfrentó a esa nueva realidad, pero ya era tarde.

El invierno llegó y con él el famoso torneo de la Winter Cup, ahí lo vio de nuevo, era igual de hermoso a como le recordaba y puede que aun más, estaba más alto y también su mirada había cambiado.

Se preguntó una y mil veces si su ángel era feliz, sabía que ya jamás estarían juntos, pero quería que su ser amado encontrara eso que tantas veces le había entregado.

Un frío saludo y su corazón se destrozó, pero al fin y al cabo él era absoluto, orgulloso y no demostró nada de lo que sentía ante su amado, era absoluto y estúpido.

Pero Akashi estaba demasiado agradecido de su ángel, demasiado para dejarlo sin asegurarse de que fuese feliz.

Atsushi volvió a encontrar el amor.

Y Akashi le deseo lo mejor, y ahí estuvo, cada fin de semana viendo desde las sombras como su ángel estaba con otra persona, el chico parecía ser un buen tipo y eso le hacía feliz, si él era feliz lo demás no importaba.

Y ahí estuvo cuando los padres de Atsushi no pudieron seguir pagando la colegiatura, y cuando se accidentó y tuvo que costear la recuperación, siempre cuidándole sin que el pelimorado se enterara.

Siempre desde lejos, aguantándose las ganas de ir y abrazarlo cuando el sujeto que parecía tan bueno le rompió el corazón.

Para Atsushi la vida no fue siempre fácil, pero parecía que cuando las cosas iban mal siempre pasaba algo y todo se arreglaba, como si un ángel también le cuidara a él.

Y ahí estuvo el día de la boda de su amor, mirando de la distancia como siempre, la chica era hermosa, él se veía tan apuesto como el primer día que le conoció, más maduro, pero con aquel semblante cálido de esos tiempos de dulzura compartida.

Y siguió estando ahí el día que a Atsushi le aprobaron el crédito de su casa y el de su negocio, cuando nació el primer hijo de la familia Murasakibara lo llenó de regalos y agasajos que los confundidos padres de aquella criatura jamás supieron de donde venían.

¿Qué más podía hacer? Sólo cosas materiales y sin importancia, nada en comparación a lo que le había enseñado y entregado.

— "_Aka-chin me gusta tu sonrisa"_ —Recordaba con alegría esos tiempos.

— "_A mí también Atsushi"_ —Esos días parecían tan lejanos, ya tenía 26 años, era un adulto, pero jamás había podido olvidar aquellos momentos de su adolescencia que le enseñaron a vivir y no a sobrevivir.

Todavía conservaba el dinosaurio morado que le había sacado de una maquina atrapa peluches, ese simple objeto era su compañero de vida y el único recuerdo material que su ángel le había dado.

Si tal vez hubiese sido menos orgulloso, si hubiese desafiado al mundo por el amor que sentía hacía Murasakibara, ahora su historia sería diferente.

Tal vez en otra vida.

Por ahora seguiría atesorando esos instantes y se conformaba con asegurarse que fuese feliz, que no le faltara nada material, porque espiritual lo tenía de sobra.

Por ahora seguiría siendo el ángel de su ángel hasta el final.

"Donde sea que estés siempre estaré contigo, donde sea que vayas te seguiré amando, te cuidaré _desde lejos, te mandaré mis bendiciones, te llenaré de agasajos sin nombre, te seguiré soñando e incluso si muero seguiré a tu lado, porque ni la muerte será capaz de vencer mi gratitud, ahí estaré en cada paso que des, cuando te caigas te levantaré ,cuando triunfes te celebraré, cuidaré de tu felicidad y la de quienes amas, aunque no sepas que existo, aunque ya no esté en ninguno de tus recuerdos seguirás en los míos hasta en mi último aliento, hasta en mi último suspiro, hasta mi última memoria y mas allá"_

_Te amaré por siempre Atsushi, mi ángel… se feliz._


End file.
